


Strawberry Shortcake

by notcooljamie



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcooljamie/pseuds/notcooljamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokiya enters a bakery and leaves with a strawberry shortcake.. and a phone number.</p><p>RenToki Bakery AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Shortcake

The scent of cake and other baked sweets filled Tokiya's senses as he opened the door to the bakery. A small bell jingled, alerting the employees of a customer entering the bakery.

"Welcome!" Tokiya turned his head to see a man with long strawberry blond hair giving him a welcoming smile.

The stoic man turned to walk over to a shelf filled with cakes, cookies, and other sweets. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a strawberry shortcake that caught his attention. The blond noticed the singer's attention stop at the cake, and walked over smiling.

"See something you like, sir?" The blond asked with a sweet smile, dragging the singer's attention away from the shelf. The man turned to face the employee politely, giving him a small smile.

“Well, that small strawberry shortcake caught my eye. How much is it?” The singer inquired.

"As long as it's on this shelf it should be about four dollars." The blond grinned at the customer. Tokiya nodded.

"I'll take one then." The blond nodded and picked the cake up off the shelf. He marched over to the cash register with the customer on the other side of the counter. The man pulled his wallet out and slid four dollars over the counter.

"Alrighty then." The blond scribbled some numbers onto a receipt and slid it over to the man and smiled. "You're set."

"What're these for..?" The singer questioned with a puzzled expression, staring down at the numbers scrawled onto the receipt.

"My phone number." The blond smiled as sweetly as ever.

"I see." The singer nodded in understanding. “Could I get your name?" the singer raised his eyes to the blond's.

"Ren Jinguji." Ren leaned onto the counter using his hand as support for his head. "How about you?"

"Tokiya Ichinose." The singer crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head picking up the receipt. "I'll be going now."

“Come again soon, I'll be waiting for a call." Ren waved slightly and gave Tokiya a wink.  
"  
Expect one.." Tokiya turned to walk over to the entrance to the bakery, then turned his head to look back at the blond. "..Ren." Tokiya gave a small smile then exited through the door.

"I will.." Ren crossed his arms over himself and felt the blood rush to his cheeks, then silently went back to working.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> since this is so short i might write a sequel so if you liked it please send me a message on tumblr saying so~
> 
> tumblr: notcooljamie


End file.
